


What Comes Next (After Voiceteam)

by TheArcher



Category: Voiceteam - Fandom, podfic - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Filk, Gen, Inspired by Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/pseuds/TheArcher
Summary: What Comes Next filk about Voiceteam and podfic
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	What Comes Next (After Voiceteam)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Filk] Going To Points Camp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289543) by [GoLB_Sings (GodOfLaundryBaskets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLB_Sings). 
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [silverandblue sings (silverandblue)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue%20sings). Log in to view. 



> I can't be the only one who thought of this right?

Cover by [CompassRose ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose)

Download [MP3](https://archive.org/download/whatComesNext-voiceteam/whatComesNext-voiceteam.mp3) or by clicking the Column to go to archive.org

Lyrics:

They say  
The points have run out  
And the challenges are going away  


I said  
Though I've pitched and I've podded  
We'll never catch up to team red

In just one month  
You've made trips to point camp  
You've made your podvids  
Even Twice you've been roping them in  
And after this endings began  
And amnesty week is done…

What comes next?  
After Voiceteam?  
Now I've found this pod community

What comes next?  
To Infinity and Beyond  
But if I have a question I can't go to the mods

Podfic tits  
ITPE  
These were too intimidating to me

But after this I get the memes  
Another project round the corner  
But I'll always miss VoiceTeam

Secret agent Elmo  
Purple podfic eater  
The water fandom

Maybe Bingooooo


End file.
